Jedi Sock Puppets
by Alasse Seregon
Summary: Sugar-Hyped at 3AM...self explanatory. Please R&R!


Okay, 3AM suger-hyper fic that I just had to share…totally out of character I know, but I didn't care about that when I wrote it. Please enjoy it for it's own sake, Read and review, because I love hearing from you!

I own nothing but the cookie jar.

**Jedi and…Sock Puppets?!**

Qui-Gon Jinn walked into his quarters, rubbing his grey eyes with one dinner-plate sized hand. What he would give to be on a mission right now… He and Obiwan had been put on leave for the next two weeks, and three days in, Qui-Gon found himself quickly going stir-crazy. He rounded the corner into the Den, his large booted feet dragging on the floor in pure boredom.

Suddenly, a sock popped up over the back of the sofa. Red patches covered the heel and toe, and the rest was white except for two blue stains for eyes.

"'Eh-O!"

Qui-Gon frowned at the sock in confusion. Who…? Another sock came up next to the first one. This one was bigger, black with grey patches and white-out dots for eyes.

"Eya Obi, wee-sa goin'ta stay hea at da' temple fo' a time." Said the black and grey sock, pointing at the smaller sock beside it.

"But Massa," the first sock's squeaky voice said plaintively, "Wee-sa Jedi! We no stay still fo' long in dis' Beezness!"

"Pudiwan! " the other sock snapped, "Yoo do whut I say, oh yu be poonished! Mo' meditashins fo' yu!"

One of the eyes slid off the Black sock.

Qui-Gon could barely contain his laughter at this point. It must be Obiwan behind the couch, he figured. He sat back in his comfy chair on the opposite side of the room to watch, careful not to trip in his attempt at laughter control.

"Bu' Massa! I no wanna do Meditashuns!"

"Doo whut I say, Obiwan! Go too da twaining woom!" with that, the 'Massa' sock walked off the sofa and disappeared, leaving the other sock alone.

But it wasn't finished yet. The Obiwan sock dove behind the sofa, to emerge again wielding…a lightsaber?!

"Hurmph…I no like stittin' around like a stupid youngling," the sock muttered sullenly. It started swinging the 'saber' around in circles with it's mouth, then it's hands, then balanced it on his nose. Suddenly, the stick fell from the puppet's nose, and fell behind the sofa.

"Ouch, Ben that was my head!" an obviously feminine voice said.

"Sorry," Jinn could hear the apology in his padawan's tone as he said the word. Another sock came up from the sofa's edge, this time bright pink with purple spots for eyes…no patches.

"Obi? You wan' cookie?" the pink sock handed the white one a cookie.

"sure!" the 'obiwan' sock took the cookie, and dove behind the sofa, coming up with crumbs all over the 'face'.

"You want's anudder won?"

"Sure! MMmmm…these ees gude!"

About ten cookies later, the Jinn Puppet reappeared, wielding a green stick, obviously another saber. It's eyes were now accented by red slashes that ran into the white-out dots.

"Obiwan, meesa mad at yu!"

"Wha? Yousa? Mad at me?! NO! What I do?"

"Yousa eet my cookies!"

The Pink sock dove behind the White one hiding from the black sock. The White one balked at the Black sock's attitude.

"Massa, mee no eet yo cookies! Leeta gib me cookies dat she make!"

"Den why my cookie jah empty?! Aaaugh!" the Black sock charged the White one, the Pink sock takning the lead in the chase to the edge of the sofa. The socks collided, and then fell off the puppeteers hands onto the floor, the sticks landing in the small heap. Obiwan and Leeta jumped out from behind the sofa, grinning from ear to ear.

"Padawans," Qui-Gon managed to pull himself together from the peals of laughter that escaped his usually calm exterior. "You two are…the most hilarious pair of mischief makers I've ever seen. That was brilliant."

"Thank you, Master," Obiwan said. "Leeta helped."

"Well, in that case I think she too should be rewarded, eh?" Qui-Gon said, and getting out of his chair, headed for the Kitchen.

Suddenly nervous, Obiwan shuffled his feet. He glanced over at the young blue twi'lek girl, and grabbed her hand. "Actually, uh, we'll be back in a bit Master…papers to finish!" the young apprentice said hurriedly, and quickly vanished out the door, Leeta in tow.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon reached into a wide canister on the counter. Sometimes he just didn't understand Padawans.

He paused. His arm was elbow deep in the jar, and still no cookies could be felt at his fingertips. The Jedi Master dove deeper, only to be met by the ceramic bottom of the cookie jar. Qui-Gon's eyes took on a hard gleam, turning even harder than the usual steel gray as he stormed to the door, his hand on the pommel of his saber. Obiwan…

Finite!


End file.
